Kimberly Brook
Kimberly Brook is a native Bree-lander woman who has spent her whole life in the town of her birth: Bree-town. Her friends and family admire her fiery spirit and indomitable zeal for life but can get annoyed with her daydreaming and absentminded tendencies. Relationships Family: Her father, Freddie, was a stocker in the Bree-town Auction House (he died years ago of natural causes). Her mother, Nattie, is a seamstress and purveyor of cloth dyes. Together, they had two children: Kimberly, and her older brother, Osbeorne. Significant Other: She and Frank Burns are madly in love. Children: None Friends: She has several close friends, including her best friend Nellie Hale. The two grew very close when Nellie confided in Kimberly that her husband was being abusive, and Kimberly helped her through that. Adversaries: As a kid, her main nemesis was Frank! She was always jealous of his bond with her brother, and the two became fast enemies. When they both hit puberty, they pretty much ignored the other in favor of teen romance, completely losing track of their bitter, prank-filled feud. Companions: N/A Reputation: N/A Work and Wear Profession: She trained for over a year with her mother, a well-known and seasoned dye craftswoman. Kimberly clearly has a knack for it and looks to follow in her mother's footsteps. Hobbies: She enjoys reading tawdry romance novels (mostly to laugh at them), cooking/baking (she's a foodie), and sketching with charcoals in her spare time. Special Talents: She is particularly good at tasting individual flavors, thanks to her mother teaching both her and her brother how to cook almost everything. Favored Weapons: She doesn't have any martial or weapons training, but she always wanted to learn how to shoot a bow. Combat or Vocational Training: Dye-making, cooking, baking, and a fair amount of bookkeeping (she grew up with an AH employee father and a mother who sold goods). Favored Attire: She loves dresses! Especially dresses that are form-fitting (but still appropriate) and highlight her pale blue eyes. She'll most often be seen in light blue and purple dresses. Inventory/Keepsakes: A simple heart necklace with a blue gem in it. Personality General: Kimberly is boisterous, giggly, and easily swept away by fanciful thoughts. At the end of the day, she's a very well-grounded young woman who knows where she wants to be and what she wants out of life, but she is also prone to extensive daydreams. To those who don't know her on a deeper level, she appears to be flighty or airheaded. Personal Strengths: She has a big heart, and tries to help as best she's able. Protecting those she cares about, despite all the odds, is what she lives for. Her sense of humor is wicked and her wit is sharp (if dirty). Weaknesses and Flaws: If she gets it in her head that she's holding a grudge against you, she can be a straight-up hellion. She often swears like a sailor when she's not around family. Personality Quirks: Kimberly is extremely prone to blushing. Aspirations/Motivation: To make sure that her big brother is happy, her mother is comfortable, and she finally proves she's capable of being an adult in her own right. Miscellaneous Info Look-Alikes: Ann Laricheva, photographed by Zachar Rise, is a perfect look-alike for a long-haired Kimberly (just add freckles). Photo 1 | Photo 2 Voice: Her voice has a laughing quality to it, a warm and playful tone. Speech: She has a lower-class Bree-town accent, much like her brother's; it's not quite as pronounced as his, but she still uses that lazier form of speech most of the time. Song Library or Theme Song: N/A Character Inspirations: N/A Other Comments: WIP! Category:Free Folk